Act I
by Zachariah Joshua Conklin
Summary: I created a character similar to Tidus. Meh. Enjoy.


Act I-Kilika Port  
  
A lone man strolled down the boardwalk of Kilika, his cerulean robes fresh, ready for the many miles of travel ahead. His dubbing was Astrid, an apprentice to the captain of the S.S. Liki. Today, he was to make a rather important announcement, one that would change the lives of many in this small town. His expression was at its usual, tranquil pose, though he was anxious of his journey. Sin had decimated Kilika two fortnights ago, taking the lives of several of his close friends. From then on, he had vowed to destroy the fiend, even at the risk of his own life. His brother caught sight of Astrid as he entered the shambles of Kilika bar. "Astrid!" Dilas called out from the waters below. He turned about for a brief moment and nodded "'Lo Dilas...I have something to ask y..." However, he was cut short by Captain Troah, of the renowned S.S. Winno. "Well, Astrid, I hear word that you have an announcement." The old sea dog winked at the young apprentice and entered the bar.  
  
Dilas shrugged for a moment, spinning the BlitzBall boredly in his hand. He had been playing for the Kilika Beasts since he was sixteen, and after three years, he was their star player. He had an impatient disposition, due to being a mid fielder. He looked up at his older brother, as if begging him to continue. Astrid shook his head, his thoughts scattered. "I'll tell everyone at the bonfire tonight..." he muttered, meandering slowly to the S.S. Liki. The blitzer rolled his eyes and rejoined the team in the open waters of the destroyed harbor. I wonder what Astrid is rambling about... he thought vaguely and passed to Kulukan.  
  
After the twilight had settled upon the horizon and the heavy smell of burning logs filled the campsite, Astrid stood up before the remnants of the villagers, clearing his throat. "As you've all heard, I have quit my apprenticeship on the S.S. Liki this eve...and I'm guessing you all wonder 'why?'" he paused, his glance turning towards Dilas for a moment before averting to the fire again. "I have decided...to go on the pilgrimage..." As expected, there were several gasps and cheers from his friends. His father looked on in silence, knowing that he couldn't change Astrid's mind once it was set. "I know of the risks...and consequences of this, my journey, but I can't let that damned fiend rip apart Spira..." he slammed down his fist on the log before him. "I know that you don't wish for me to leave, but I must...I have arranged to leave to Besaid in the morn..." he paused, his full attention now on Dilas, who stared up in awe.  
  
"As you all know...a Summoner is safer admist his guardians, so I call upon my brother to join me in this quest..." Dilas sat, stunned, however, he managed to rise to his feet to join his brother. "I...I accept..." he replied shakily. Astrid acknowledged and turned to the rest of the village. "I bid you all a fond farewell. However, I shall be back within a week of Besaid to enter the Cloister of Trials at Kilika Temple." He smiled hopefully and continued, "I give you my word that when I return, I will be a High Summoner and the Eternal Calm will be placed upon Spira!" Several of the villagers stood and cheered, including the Beasts, who began shouting for victory. He turned to Dilas and bowed, a gesture universally known throughout Spira, made by raising the arms and bringing them to your stomach one over another, leaving a small space in between them. Dilas returned the motion and followed his brother out of the campsite and towards their home. Act II-Onboard the S.S. Liki  
  
As the rose-tinted sunrise brought the first brink of light to the land, Astrid and Dilas boarded the S.S. Liki with nothing more than a few rations and clothes tucked into homemade suitcases. Although it was dawn, everyone who cared for the duo stood at the dock, saying his or her good-byes. Astrid waved to them all, a slight sense of foreboding beginning to build deep within the chasms of his soul.  
  
Slowly but surely, the Liki began to sail south, toward the Isle of Besaid. There, so many memories were held amongst the peoples of Spira. High Summoner Braska had started his pilgrimage and defeated Sin ten years ago, along with Sir Jecht and Sir Auron, his faithful guardians. Though little was known about the current whereabouts of Sir Jecht and the High Summoner, they were a symbol of hope for all. Dilas brandished his new sword, getting used to the weight of the metal. He swung it about on the deck, pretending he was Auron, fighting several fiends at a time. Astrid climbed the ladder to the top deck, staring out at the vast sea before him, growing ever anxious as the minutes passed. Dilas sheathed the long-sword and sat on a deckchair, enjoying what little freedoms he had left. The Beasts had agreed to accompany the two until they returned to Kilika, and were practicing on the deck, kicking the BlitzBall to each other. Dilas felt longing, knowing that it would be awhile before he could return to his home, even after the Temple at Kilika. But, he had vowed to protect his brother at any cost, and he meant to do so. Night began to creep onto the stern of the massive ocean-liner, casting shadows on the crew and guests. Astrid slipped into the lower cabins, resting on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling. I hope I know what I'm getting myself into...e whispered to himself, sighing. Dilas yawned and entered his own cabin, taking to a chair near to his brother's room, keeping an ear on the sounds within. He kept a hand on the hilt of the sword and calmly drifted into a slumber. Astrid followed soon after, his last thought of himself, returning home to the cheers of the villagers, welcoming him after his perilous journey. High Summoner...Astrid... 


End file.
